Dying In A Lovers Fright
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: Sequel Avenly and Me.Helli has grown up and Taken responsibility for her actions.She takes everything seriously now what happens when pressures can change everyhting in her life?Mindless Sef Indulgence,My Chemical Romance,the BirthdayMassacre,MetroStation
1. Chapter 1

**April 24, 2012**

"Hello and welcome to the show today we have Gerard Way, Trace Cyrus, and Helli Cyrus! Welcome guys!" the 3 of us were sitting in chairs Trace and I right next to each other.

"Hi Alexa it's great to be back" I said.

"Yes Helli we saw you once 2 years ago before everything happened"

"Yes well I am all better now"

"See that's what I like about your family I guess I can say. Like your friends in your dad's band and your band because you don't have any real problems that you aren't afraid to talk about" she said.

"Well they will find out eventually" Trace said.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if the press has psychics on call to ask where these people need to be" Gerard said making the audience and everyone laugh.

"Yes well we all know about this too much but I think the audience has some questions for you" She said.

"Ok" Trace Gerard and I said.

"Ok the first question is from Marissa" Alexa said and we turned to look for the girl.

"Ok hi I wanted to know how Bandit, Dimitri, and Slash are" I looked at Trace then at Gerard and he spoke first.

"Bandit is doing fine she's almost 3 and Lyn-z is trying to get her to talk more and she's taken an interest in books"

"Wow that' cool now the twins?" Alexa asked.

"Well they are almost 2 now may 28th and Dimitri looks like his father Slash looks like me and they are the definition of perfect children"

"That's cute now the next question is from Allen"

"Ok Helena do you regret having the children at the age you did?"

"Ok see I am telling everyone to wait until you are 25 before you even consider a child because by then you will hopefully have a steady job, an education, and the money for it. Right now I am juggling my job, family, and school because I wasn't prepared but I am still a straight A student, I provide for my children, and I work. I am prepared now and I had the resources for this but even now I am only 16 and any normal 16 year old would say they wish they could party but I don't because being on a tour bus is a party" The audience clapped.

"That's good to hear now the next question comes from Austin"

"Ok There were rumors about A Car crash tour being cancelled due to a broken leg you received. Is this true?"

"Oh course not I don't know if you guys remember this but 2 years ago I had 2 broken ribs and I still performed 3 months later I had a leg that was being held together by pins and I was pregnant so this won't change anything even if I am in pain it won't change anything"

"Wow you must love your job" Alexa said.

"Yeah well I can get away with somethings and some I can't" I said looking up at Trace.

"Ok the next question is from Macey"

"Ok how do you feel about people calling Trace a phedophile and a rapist?"

"First off I want to be totally honest I want to know how he can be called a rapist if nothing on that line has ever happened. Second We haven't been alone for more than 5 minutes since daddy Iero found out we were dating I may have moved in with him but we always have people staying at the house second off we agreed that wouldn't happen for a long time because of my age and 2 kids is enough right now"

"Ok do you practice in front of a mirror you are really well prepared" Alexa said making everyone laugh.

"No I took public speaking and debate in school" I said smiling.

"Yes now before you go I believe you have someone else with you?"

"Yes I have 2 someones with me" Dimitri and Slash came out with one of the stage hands.

"It's the twins" I said taking Dimitri and Trace took Slash.

"So which is which?" Alexa Asked.

"I have Slash and She has Dimitri" Trace said.

"That is so cute now let's give a round of applause for Helli, Trace, Gerard, and The Twins!" the audience clapped and it went to commercial break.

"Wow you are so busy" She said to me.

"Yeah But It's not that bad"

"Well which part of tour are you most excited for?"

"Probably the end because I will have my B-day and we are going on a family vacation"

"That's cool and thanks for coming out again"

"No prob I love the show but I need to go I have to catch the plane to get to school" I was now going to school in LA no matter how much Trace didn't want me to but I was graduating in a month and a half.

"Ok well congrats on the new record and I hope the tour is fun for you guys" I smiled and hugged her before leaving with everyone.

"So do you guys want to hit starbucks before we go?" Gee asked.

"Sure"

"Mommy can we have some?" Dimitri asked. They were really smart and it bewildered me but they can both read little words.

"No you cannot have coffee but you can have some water"

"ok"Dimitri and Slash rarely misbehaved or whined about anything.

"Well After this we need to get to the airport" Gee said.

"Yes I need to study for my finals"

"Are they gonna let you take them early?" Trace asked.

"No I have to take them at the same time as everyone else in a month" I said before ordering my coffee.

"Ok well I guess we can wait until after you graduate to start planning anything" we were going to go on that Disney vacation.

"ok" I sat down and talked with Dimitri and Slash while Trace and Gee got their drinks. When they were done we went to the airport.

**Back in LA**

**At school**

"Miss Cyrus what is the answer?" The teacher asked in Math.

"x squared times the quantity of v-n to the 8th power."

"That is correct" The bell rang just then.

"Miss Cyrus can I please speak with you?" I walked to her desk as everyone left the class room.

"Yes Mrs. Francis?"

"You currently have a 5.0 GPA and you are the youngest graduate. I would also Like to point out your out of school achievements. A band, a family, and yet you manage to balance that with school. I don't know how you do it" she said taking off her glasses.

"I don't stress under pressure"

"Good well then you will accept these on such short notice" She handed me a stack of papers.

"What are these?"

"The envelope on top is from the school and everything under it are full ride scholarships you received from colleges out of country and some of the highest rated colleges in the country" I almost dropped them.

"You're kidding right? I am not that important"

"Well you are an international music sensation with a 5.0 GPA and a family you are almost the example of how to make the best out of the worst of situations"

"But I can't go to college I need to be on the road"

"Those school are special they offer a special programs for people just like you" the minute bell rang.

"Thank you so much but I need to go" I waved and left pulling out my phone as soon as I was outside.

"Hello?" Trace answered.

"I'm coming home early today"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong but I need to show you what I just got"

"Ok see you soon" I ran to my car and got in. I was home in minutes and ran into the house to the kitchen to show Trace.

"What!? How many are there?"

"Too many to count and they all want me and something from the school" I grabbed the envelope and opened it reading over it.

"I am valedictorian!" I yelled hugging Trace.

"Mommy!" Dimitri and Slash came running up behind me.

"Hey Guys!" I picked both of them off and hugged them.

"Mommy can we have Ice cream?" I Looked at them.

"No It's not even lunch time and I think daddy told you no this morning" I said putting them down.

"She caught us!" Slashed yelled running up the stairs Dimitri close behind him.

"Oh Jamia, Ashlee, Krista, Kaitlynn, Lyn-z, Trisha, Miley, Rose, Kitty, and Vicky want us to go to Jamia and Frank's house today" Trace said.

"Ok well I think we should go after lunch I can show them the letter and the scholarships."

"Ok well It's 12:12 so we can make lunch now and then let the boys sleep?"

"That sounds good" I started making a pizza in the oven before sitting down to look through all of the scholarships.

**After the Twins Went To Sleep**

"So Mrs. Cyrus did you find any good schools you want to go to?"

"Well I some in Australia, Russia, England, China, Chile, Belize, Serbia, and here that I really liked and they offered excellent courses and I can take both my music production and attorney courses"

"Sounds interesting so where are you going?"

"That will be decided soon" he was lying down on the couch and I was on the floor. We were watching the Nightmare Before Christmas and I decided to lay on him.

"So what do you want to do for the Twins B-day?"

"Well I was thinking we could drive to Disney for the weekend it isn't that far and we can leave after school and go straight to Disney and come back Sunday night"

"Ok well that's in a month in fact that is right after you finals"

"Well I guess we can go then" He smiled and I kissed him and went back to the movie eventually falling asleep.

I woke up about an hour later.

"Hey the twins are awake do you want to sleep more or go to Frank and Jamia's house?" I stood up.

"No we can go"

"Ok the twins are ready to go" I smiled and went to the kitchen to grab my papers before I got in the car. Trace drove in silence until we got there and we went to the door.

"So are there any you really really want to do?" he asked.

"Yeah but I still can't decide" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey guys" Jamia said letting us in.

"Hey I have some really good news" I said walking into the kitchen to see all the bands I knew.

"Hey Helli we have some friends we want you to meet" Pete said.

"Ok" I said putting my papers down on the counter and following Pete to the living room where I saw Chibi from Birthday Massacre, Who I was touring with soon, Blink 182, and Cassadee pope from Hey Monday.

"ok well you know Chibi and Cassadee. So this is Travis, Mark, and Tom better known as Blink 182" I shook all of their hands.

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah we've heard a lot about you" I looked at Pete.

"All they truly know is not to piss you off" he said.

"Yeah We were told not to piss you off but not exactly why" Mark said.

"Just keep it at that" Pete said.

"Helli what are all these papers for?" Frank asked from the kitchen.

"Please excuse me" I walked into the kitchen.

"These are all scholarships that I received because apparently I am wanted world wide. And I am valedictorian"

"That's Great Helli!" He hugged me.

"Did you decide?" He asked.

"Well I was looking at 2 in Russia, 1 in Australia, 1 in Chile, and 1 here specifically but I don't want to move again" I said.

"I think Russia sounds good" Lyn-z said.

"Well I don't know"

"Well you have some time"

"Yeah now the girls wanted us t-" I was grabbed by someone no idea who but I was on my way up the stairs and into a room.

"Ok really kidnapping me?"

"No we got something for you and Trace" Ashlee said.

"Ok"

"We want you 2 to go on a real honeymoon" Lyn-z said.

"Whoa! Hold on Trace and I already agreed that we would wait awhile before anything like that happened so I am just going to go now" I said walking towards the door.

"Wait we are being serious"Jamia said.

"Yeah sis ever notice how he is super protective of you" Rose said.

"He barely even touches you around other people if he is worried" Miley said.

"Ok any husband with a wife that has nearly been killed what 3 times now would do the same thing" I said opening the door and walking straight into Frank, Zacky, and Gerard.

"OK I was already pissed" I grabbed all 3 of them and dragged them downstairs towards the backyard.

"What are you doing?!" Pete asked.

"Revenge" I opened the door and carried them all outside towards the pool and threw them in.

"Don't spy on me" I walked back in the house and locked the back door, front door, and garage door.

"You can't lock them out" Trace said walking over to me.

"Well too bad" I said sitting down on the couch. And Trace next to me.

"What did they do?"

"They were eavesdropping on a private conversation and where are the twins?"

"they are in the playroom playing with Bandit" suddenly I heard someone banging on the drums.

"come on we have to go get them" I got up and walked towards the playroom/bandroom/basement to find Dimitri playing the drums and Slash holding a guitar and Bandit had a bass and the mike.

"Gee Lyn-z!" they both came running down stairs.

"Wow well you were right about your kids I didn't even know that she liked playing or singing" Gerrd said. I walked over to Slash.

"Do you want to learn how to play that?"

"Yes Mommy"

"Dimitri do you want to know how to play that?"

"Yeah!"

"You are just like your dad. Ok I'll make you guys a deal" they were paying attention.

"If you guys go clean your room and the play room when we get home Daddy and I will teach you how to play" they nodded and started to put everything away and were soon finished.

"Ok Mommy time to go home!" Dimirti said grabbing my hand. Slash grabbing Trace's hand.

"You too daddy!"

"Whoa slow down" I said. They were literally pulling us up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chibi asked.

"I told them if they cleaned their playroom and bedroom that I would teach Dimitri how to play drums and Slash how to play guitar"

"Well aren't they special" Jimmy(MSI) said. I smiled and picked up Dimitri.

"Mommy has something to do before we go so why don't you go run and open all the door and let grandpa, uncle Gee, and Uncle Zacky in?" I put him down and him and Slash ran through the house.

"Sorry they are little balls of energy and I am not the same I used to be"

"Yeah she's stronger" Gee, Frank, and Zacky said coming in the backdoor soaking wet.

"Doubt it your just old" I made everyone laugh.

"Ok well hey I wanted to know if you guys wanted to work something out for a song like we can pair up on stage?" Chibi asked.

"Yeah that would be cool" I was going on a worldwide tour with MSI and The Birthday Massacre after school ended.

"Even all 3 of us maybe"Jimmy said.

"No" Chibi and I said at the same time.

"What!? It was a good Idea in my mind."Jimmy said.

"In your mind you have a wife plus strippers on the bus, Your rule the world, and there are only 5 bands in this world this week" Everybody just stared at me.

"What!? I can't say that any more?"I asked.

"That is the first come back you have had since the twins turned 6 months"Patrick said.

"So? I can't get away with it because you aren't used to it?" I said.

"Mommy why is everyone staring at you?" Slash asked.

"Because I was being mean"

"Mommy that's a no-no"Dimitri said.

"You have to go in timeout now"Slash said.

"Yeah in the car"Dimitri said.

"Yeah you have to drive us home so that you can help us clean as your punishment"Slash said. I looked up at everyone in shock.

"Wow they are exactly like you" Joe said.

"I have never heard them do that" Trace said.

"Ok well we need to go I need to help them clean their room because I was bad"

"Yeah and you need to make us some Peanut butter chocolate banana cookies because you made us feel bad so you need to make us feel better"Dimitri said.

"No I want Pumpkin pie" Slash said.

"No Peanut butter chocolate banana cookies!"

"Or both"Slash said as Dimitri and he turned towards me.

"Ok well who said I was even going to make anything?"I asked through all of the laughter in the house.

"We did" They both said at the same time.

"Wow These are Calvin's kids"

"What makes you say that?" Frank asked.

"Nevermind let's just drop the subject bys to the car Trace come on"I ran out the door and to the car after grabbing both of the was following close behind.

"So why is Calvin just like them?" Trace asked as I started the car.

"Not right now"I said.

**At the House**

The boys ran upstairs to clean their room and the play room and I stayed down stairs cooking their cookies. I made pumpkin chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter chocolate banana cookies.

"So what is the Calvin thing about?"

"Well those 2 are manipulative"

"And so was he?" Trace asked.

"No but he had a way with words"

"in what way?"

"He knew what to say when he wanted something but he almost never used it in fact I had only seen it happen twice"

"Now what were these 2 things?"

"Once when he was talking to a teached"

"the other?"

"Those 2" I pointed up the stairs. Trace raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well That was also my fault but it doesn't matter I don't regret any of it"

"I don't blame you I mean look at what came out of it" He walked towards me and I smiled.

"Well I think we should bring some of these cookies to the guys because I made a lot" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I agree after this" He leaned down and kissed me.

"Gross mom and dad are kissing!" Dimitri yelled from the stairs. I laughed and broke away from him.

"We have 7 year olds instead of 2 year olds" I said.

"Yes well they want their cookies.

"Really mommy you can't wait until we aren't here to do that?" Slash asked.

"Not if you want cookies"

"What about pumpkin?"

"Chocolate pumpkin cookies but don't eat them all we are bringing some to your aunts and uncles"

"ok"They both said running to the table.

"Did you finish cleaning?"

"Yeah now can we please have some cookies?"Dimitri asked.

"Why? You hurt mommy and daddy's feelings" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Sorry mommy and daddy" I smiled.

"It's ok but I think you can wait until after dinner" My Phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey we are having a barbeque tonight are you coming?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah sure I'll bring dessert"

"Everyone is coming"

"I have enough" I hung up.

"You can have some cookies after dinner at uncle Gabe's house"

"Ok can you please teach us now?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah mommy please" Slash asked.

"Fine" I walked upstairs with them to the music room.

**At 7**

"Ok time to go boys!" I yelled through the house. I heard Trace and the twins running down stairs.

"Little guitar genius"Trace said pointing at Slash.

"Yeah I know" I said handing him 2 boxes of cookies.

"Wow"Slash and Dimitri said before running to the car. I rolled my eyes and followed them.

**That Night**

"I decided I want to go to college in Australia" I said.

"Good so does the associates degree you already have count?"

"Yeah I am a special circumstances student but now I have to announce to the public that after the tour I am taking a 2 year break."

"That's cool well I guess you can tell your teacher tomorrow"

"Yeah but I'm not going to be here for graduation"

"Video feed" Frank said.

"Thanks I will broadcast the first show live at the graduation" I said sarcastically.

"Why not?"

"Because I am supposed to be an adult not a child and I act like a child when I am on stage"

"Who cares that is your _**Job**_"Frank said.

"You're right but I still don't know"

"Helli what kind of cookies are these they are so good!" William and Andy asked.

"The darker colored ones are chocolate chip pumpkin and the lighter ones are peanut butter chocolate banana"

"Just do it" I thought about it.

"I'll ask Jimmy and Chibi"

"That's the spirit now which college did you choose?"

"Sydney university" I said showing him the paper.

"Nice choice now are Trace and the twins going with you?" Frank asked.

"I don't want to take the twins from their home and they are going to start kindergarten next year"

"No 2 years"

"No they are starting early I mean listen to them they know how to read and everything"

"Good point so they are staying here?" Frank asked.

"Yeah with Trace"

"Did you tell Trace that?"

"Yeah he knows" Frank didn't reply he was looking at the paper.

"Let me guess you are doing the accelerated program?" He asked.

"Yeah so I will only be there for a year I wasn't going to tell you"

"Well I am your dad I can figure these things out" He said handing me back the paper.

"Yeah well I am stilling doing it technically I am emancipated" I said.

"Only because you can pay for yourself" He said standing.

"So I have some good news"He said.

"What?"

"Jamia and I are going to have a baby" I gasped.

"No way Do I get another sister or a brother finally?"

"To early to tell but remember shh because I don't want this to seem like that prank Lyn-z and Gee pulled on you."

"Faking being pregnant is not funny!" I said.

"Ok well let's go enjoy the party before you go" I nodded and went to hang out with Mark, Travis, Tom, Pete, William, Andy, Mike, Vicky, and Gabe.


	2. You're Married Too

**The Next Day**

Today was the last assembly of the year. I am going to be announced as the valedictorian. I was on my way there right now. I had to be there early to practice for the drum line performance. I had 3 performances today, Cheer, Drum line, and Dance. I know cheer and dance? Well they asked me to join the cheer squad because I could be useful to the squad. Truth is told I am the lightest strongest girl on the squad. Dance they told me I could do PE or dance and after doing PE for a year and a half they told me I couldn't do it because I would either not play or play and beat everyone. So in the end I was forced to join advanced dance. It is actually pretty fun. I was at the school now. I got out and found Drake.

"Hey ready to go?" He is gay there's nothing wrong with that in fact he's really cool to hang with.

"Yeah I am lucky I have to change 4 times during the course of the assembly" He laughed as we walked into the building.

"Well you are like one of the most talented people I know so it's not that bad" He said.

"Really all that talent came from years of hard work I really don't deserve everything I have but I do appreciate it" I said going to get my drumsticks.

"Ok guys we have the gym for 45 minutes so let's hurry" Mr. Anderson said. I nodded and grabbed my outfit for the show, a white mask, white tie, white gloves, black dress pants, and a black button down shirt. I changed before heading to the gym. We had black lights set up and when all the lights were off all anyone could see was our masks, hands, sticks, and ties. I loved the show. As soon as we were done I handed my stuff off and ran to change for dance because they were somewhere else. I made it as they were starting and we ran the routine once and then I headed to cheer. We ran the routine then left because we had to go to first hour. I stayed in my cheer uniform because that's what I was doing first.

"Ok class since it's assembly day we are going to just have free period" Mrs. Devin said. I shrugged and took out my iPod. I had an idea for the song we were going to do with Chibi. It sounded a lot like a song of their but it would be half rock music. I wrote it down and realized it sounded a lot like Blue.

"Oh well" I said before putting it away with the rest of my stuff.

"Mrs. Devin may I please go?" I had to go early because I was performing.

"Yes Helli good luck and it was an honor to have you in this class"

"Thank you bye everyone" I said leaving the room and heading towards the gym. I almost ran into Drake.

"Hey Drake what up?"

"I have to go help Anderson with the ties one of them didn't dry right so I have to redo it"

"Great well see you in the assembly" I said waving to him.

"You too bye" I opened the doors and found the girls in the hall way. I threw my bags against the wall.

"Why didn't you put them in your locker?" Sydney asked.

"Because I need to change after this so I will just be running out here changing and going back in for other performances"

"Ok" I rolled my eyes and we walked into the gym. I started doing warm-ups before the assembly started and before I knew it the assembly started.

"Ok so this is the last assembly of the year and we needed to do something special so notice how today was white day and you were supposed to wear white?"

"Well the drum line and dance group have special performances that will tell you what is going on with that so let's start the assembly by singing the pledge of allegiance" we all stood and sang.

"Ok well we have a huge senior class this year and we need to announce the valedictorian so without further a due the envelope please" The dean handed Mr. Casttilo the envelope.

"Who is it seniors?" There were random cheers and shouts of names.

"Ok the valedictorian for the 2011-2012 graduating class is Helena Cyrus!" I stood and walked over to him.

"May I?" I motioned to the mike.

"Of course" He handed it to me.

"Hey everyone I have to say that this is an honor that I unfortunately will not be here to celebrate with you" Everyone was silent.

"I will be leaving this afternoon to start my tour with The Birthday Massacre and Mindless Self Indulgence. I need to finish the tour before I go to college because I will probably be cut off from the music world for at least 2 years but I will be here in LA on graduation day but I will be at the concert so I would like to propose that we have a live feed to the school of the concert I have already talked to MSI they will not be on the feed and as for Chibi and the rest of TBM they agreed they will be on their best behavior so if the principal agrees" I looked over at her and she was shocked. She walked over to me.

"Promise to be on your best behavior?' she asked.

"Of course" she took the mike.

"As the principal I think this is an excellent suggestion and we will try to work it out" She handed me the mike and the seniors cheered. I smiled.

"Thank you for listen to my rant" I smiled and waved giving the mike back to .

"Ok so the drum line is going to get setup while we watch this commercial the TV production crew made for our play next week" I gasped.

"Since when doesn't cheer go first?!" I asked Shelby getting up.

"I don't know hurry" I ran towards the door and got to the hall way where the guys we standing.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"They are setting drum line up first" I took my shoes off and opened my bag. I took off my cheer uniform to reveal short shorts and a training bra. I changed right in front of them. I wasn't worried at all I had changed in front of them before. When I had my shoes on I turned to Tim.

"Mask, tie, hat?" he handed them to me. I tied my tie and put my mask on before putting my hat on over my hair that was in a bun.

"Ok ready?" someone asked coming out.

"Hold on" I tied my shoes and Tim handed me my pink drumsticks.

"Ok" the girl ran back in.

"And without further a due your 1st place drum line!" everyone cheered as we ran out.

"Now 5-4-3-2-1" the lights went out and it was pitch black. They turned on the black lights. We had our arms raised above the trash cans and oils cans facing towards the seniors and the freshmen. The music started and we were playing. All the crowd could see was our masks, stick, ties, and shoes. When it was over I ran back and changed into my cheerleader outfit. After that dance. When that was all done drum line I was going to wear this outfit at school all day.

**The end of the day**

Everyone had been raving about our performance I didn't take off my mask once. In my last class we didn't do anything but talk and we were pissing off the teacher.

"Ok class we still have 3 weeks left please let's just get through what I am trying to teach you" she said. I was sitting in the front and still no one shut up. I sat they listening and watching the teacher. She sighed.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!" I yelled finally. Everyone was silent.

"Thanks" The teacher said before continuing with the lesson. The bell rang as she started. Everyone laughed before leaving the room. I practically ran to my car. I opened the door when I got home and was jumped on by people.

"You did such a good job!" Lyn-z said.

"Yeah you guys were awesome!" Ray said.

"You guys were there?" I asked.

"Yeah in the back of the room "Frank said.

"Awe thanks guys" I hugged the closest person to me and everyone around them.

"Ok well I need to go pack I leave tomorrow and I need to call Chibi"

"I am right here" Chibi said from the back of the group.

"Oh ok I need to talk to you about that song"

"Did you write it already?"

"Yeah I have had it for a week or 2 I was fixing some problems with it"

"Ok let's see it" I broke away from everyone and the 2 of us went to the music room. I took out the paper and handed it to her.

"It's kind of like a mix of Vampire Gods and blue mostly blue" I said sitting next to her while she looke3d over the song.

"Wow um it's depressing but well written and it tells a story"

"Yeah I wrote this after I first heard you but I finished it 2 weeks ago"

"Oh I see that makes a lot more sense than before"

"Yeah well do you think it's do able?"

"Totally this is amazing" I nodded and we went upstairs.

"Ok well we have another surprise for you" Ashlee said grabbing my hand.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled to all the guys that just sat there laughing.

"Come on!" Miley yelled pulling me up the stairs towards my room.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat on the bed and they closed the door.

"We think you need a vacation"

"If you are trying to send Trace and I on a honeymoon again good luck I ain't going"

**Trace**

"Should we be worried?" Mark asked.

"Not that we know of unless there is something they know about that we don't or that they have noticed like a sudden weight gain?" everyone looked at me.

"Not and never will" I said before being attacked by the Slash.

"Daddy! Dimitri kissed Bandit!" I felt everyone's eyes on me as Bandit and Dimitri ran downstairs.

"Gerard?" I said looking at him wide eyed.

"Bandit and Dimitri come here" Gerard said.

"Do we need the wives for this?" I asked. He looked at them.

"LYN-Z!!!!!!!!!! HELLI!!!!!!!!!!!"Gerard and I yelled at the same time. They came downstairs slowly.

"Huh?" they said coming towards us.

"The kids are kissing each other" They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What!?!?!" we yelled.

"They are too young to understand that to them it means friendship go you guys overreact too much" Helli said walking away.

"Really guys they don't even know the difference between a boy and a girl" Lyn-z said following Helli back upstairs.

**Helena**

"Ok I need to pack we are leaving tomorrow morning" I said walking back into my room. I pulled out a suitcase and started throwing things in.

"Well can't you listen to us please?" Alicia said.

"Ok I'm listening but I must warn you being a teenager I am probably lying "I reached up to my ear and pretended to scratch both sides of my neck but stuck my head phones in.

"Good well we just think you and Trace need some alone time" I just nodded and listened to Jeffree star.

"So I guess you can say it's a honeymoon but whether it's real or not is up to you" I just sat there packing and nodding my head while they went on talking for like 30 minutes.

"Hey do any of you know Jeffree star always wanted to meet him" I said after that time.

"Have you been paying attention at all?" Ashlee asked.

"No not really but I warned you in the beginning" My Ipod started playing hey mister DJ send my love to the dance floor and I started dancing and singing.

"Helli!" Miley yelled. I stopped where I was and turned to them.

"Sorry"

"How did you do that?" Ashlee asked.

"I am practically a teenager I know what they need to shut up"

"Ok anyways now after your bday we are kidnapping Dimitri and Slash and you and Trace are going on a vacation" I stared at them wide-eyed and mouth open.

"Well we are all still standing and she is still here so let's go before something happens" Krista said ushering everyone out. I sat there for a few minutes wondering what I was going to do. I looked at the clock. It was 4:10. I pulled out my phone and called Monroe.

"Hello?"

"Hey you busy?"

"No why?"

"Can you pick me up from the airport if I came right now to come see you?"

"Yeah totally just hurry up"

"Of course be there soon bye"

"Bye" I hung up and grabbed another bag a change of clothes money iPod phone and walked down stairs.

"Trace can I talk to you for a minute?" He got up and followed me to the door.

"What's up?" He asked closing the door behind us.

"I'm gonna go see Monroe tonight k?"

"Yeah have fun I'll see you back here tomorrow"

"You know it and watch the guys everyone is conspiring against us trying to send us on a real honeymoon" I said before sighing.

"Abstinent through marriage I am happy just being at your side" I smiled and I stood on my toes to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Stop sucking face!!" I broke away gritting my teeth to find no other than Mark, Tom, and Travis looking behind them towards a running Jimmy and Gabe.

"Hold that thought" I dropped my bag and opened the door. I watch them run towards the garage to the outside door.

"Great a drop" I ran upstairs as fast as I could towards the window in the twins room. I heard people following me but I jumped straight through the window and grabbed the pole and slid down ending up in front of the door pulling the rope for the pole with me. Jimmy and Gabe walked right through the door and I grabbed them.

"Sucks to be you" people were coming from the house to watch as I gave them major wedgies and strung both of them to the rope before pulling it up and tying it to the wall.

"Have fun sleeping there tonight" I said going back to the front of the house.

"Ok well gtg bye baby" I kissed him grabbed my bag and said goodbye to the twins before leaving.

**In AZ**

"Thank you so much" I said hugging her.

"No problem what happened?"

"The girls are trying to send Trace and I on a real honeymoon"

"Why don't you want to go?"

"The real part Trace and I already talked about it and promised each other that won't happen for awhile and I just don't want to"

"Ok well let's head back to the shop" she started driving and we were there in no time.

"Ok so would you like something?" she asked walking in. there was 3 people there getting tattooed.

"Yeah I want the fence with the pumpkins added to my arm please"

"Ok anything else?"

"Um a bullet wound on the side of my neck and can I get skeleton hands around my sword?"

"Sure ready?"

"Yeah"

"To the back room" her phone rang.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said before answering it. She brought it with her to draw out the stuff for me. I sat down and posted a new update on my twitter. I went to the website and posted a blog as well.

"Ok ready?"

"Yup but I need to be back to CA by 7 tomorrow"

"We have10 hours we are fine" I nodded and she went to work.

**4AM**

"Ok all done"

"Thank you"

"No Problem"

"Here's my payment" I handed her 2 backstage passes to our concert here.

"Thanks Helli" I was trying to make her happy since she lost the baby she hasn't been happy.

"You're welcome but I need to go"

"Ok come on"

**Back in Cali**

"Mommy!" The twins said as I walked in the door.

"Hey guys" I said picking them up and hugging them. I put them down and Trace was in front of me.

"How was your night?"

"Sleepless because I was worried about you" I smiled.

"I was just getting somethings before I was to go on tour."

"I know but now you're safe and I get you all to myself" He looked over his shoulder and saw the twins had gone upstairs. He picked me up and carried me to the basement.

"You weren't kidding" He leaned down and kissed me.

"Ok kiddies!!!! Tour time!!!!!!!"Jimmy said walking into the room with Chibi.

"Whoa! Not for children's eyes!!"Chibi said covering her face and turning around. I pulled away from Trace and got off his lap.

"Ok it's my job to be the way not you 2 time to go!" Jimmy said. I sighed.

"Bye baby I'll see you soon"

"I know just kick ass and have a good time" he kissed me again before taking my hand and walking with me upstairs.

"Boys come say bye to mommy!!" Trace said. They came running for me and jumped on me.

"Bye remember to behave for daddy" I said kissing them.

"Ok bye mommy!" They ran to their room.

"Bye! God I will miss them. Bye baby" I stood on my toes to kiss him again. He picked me up to help.

"Ok time to go" I didn't pull away.

"God it's a wonder you're not pregnant again" Jimmy said pulling on my arm.

"God Jimmy really? You're married too" I said after I pulled away.

"Bye baby" I said kissing him one more time before heading out the door to the bus.

"We got 2 buses so how are we splitting this up?" Chibi asked.

"I think we can put me on TBMs bus and MSI and the remainder of CC can go on the other bus" I said.

"Ok here's the thing one bus is smaller than the other" Chibi said.

"Ok well smaller like minus 2 bunks and a back room smaller?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Ok then you guys takes that one and the rest of us will be on the other bus "I said to Chibi.

"Ok and when is your band coming?"

"IDK but Brandon and Avenly are doing something tonight and Morgan is going to see his girlfriend again. I am here obviously I just wanted to leave early even though now I that I think about it…." I trailed off the sentence.

"I won't be able to listen to this" Chibi said getting on her bus.

"Great and now the perverted 16 year-old gets to come on our bus" Jimmy said getting on our bus.


	3. Jonnie

I walked on the bus and went straight to the bunks easily picking out my bunk on the far top left. I laid down and decided to check my email and post another chapter for the story I have had for almost 2 years now. My phone started playing Starstruckk by 3OH!3

"Hello?"

"How many day 'til you get home?" Rose asked from the other end.

"To be honest if we're talking Jersey no idea, LA 3 weeks"

"Good I can't wait to see my dear sister again"

"I just saw you yesterday" I said. I pulled open a few of the gossip websites.

"Yeah so what are you doing?"

"Looking at gossips websites"

"Well I wouldn't look at Perezhilton"

"Why?" I asked opening Perezhilton.

"That you would hav-"

"They think I'm Pregnant?!" I yelled looking at the picture. It was an old picture of me and under it was a picture of me kissing Trace.

"Yeah apparently your having triplets possibly more" she said.

"Great what ever" I said closing my computer.

"You're not though right?" She asked.

"No why? Do I look like it?" I looked at my stomach.

"No I was just asking if anything you got skinnier"

"Ok well I am tired and bored"

"Ok oh before you go what do you think of a tattoo of the band?"

"He probably wouldn't care just don't get it anywhere underwear doesn't cover"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" I put my phone down and looked out the window next to my bunk. We were well on the road right now. I looked up and started drawing absent mindedly.

**3 Hours Later**

I looked at the clock. It was 11, I looked down at my paper. I had drawn 5 pages of Trace and the twins. I smiled before hanging all of them up on my bunk wall. I sighed still being bored.

"God I am bored" I said.

"Really?"Lyn-z said opening my curtain.

"Yeah when do we get there?"

"Tomorrow? No tonight"

"Vegas right?"

"Yup"I leaned out of my bunk.

"We are going partying tonight!! And breakfast is on me tomorrow"

"Party?"Steve, Jimmy, and Kitty said from the living area .

"Either that or where's my bag?"

"Back room why?" I jumped out of the bunk and went to the back room to grab my bag. I carried it to the living area.

"Ever had a 9/11 shooter?" I asked putting my bag on the counter.

"No?" Jimmy said.

"Red white and blue shooter? From the movie jennifer's body?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah heard of them didn't know they were real?" Steve said

"I made one as a joke but they aren't half bad" I said pulling all of the stuff out.

"Wow we get alcohol before we even get to Vegas" Jimmy said.

"Sure but only one they are actually pretty strong" I made 5, 1 for each of us, but I slipped something a little stronger into Jimmy's.

"Ok here" I handed them out. After they were done I cleaned all of the glasses.

"That was pretty guuuoodd" Jimmy said. I turned around and smiled.

"Huh I thought that was strong glad he had it" I said before turning around to put everything away.

"What did he have?" Lyn-z asked.

"Something a little stronger" I put my bag away before looking back into the living area.

"Wow what was that?"

"everclear" I said smiling.

"Wow we should keep that around to shut him up" Steve said. I smiled and went back to my bunk to take a nap.

**2 Hours Later**

"Helli!!! We're here!!!" Lyn-z yelled.

"Ok where to first?" I asked getting out of my bunk.

"A roller coaster!" I said before she could answer. It was only 3.

"Ok let's go and what were you talking about breakfast?"

"Paris has a breakfast buffet that is amazing" I said.

"Ok" We all left seeing as how Jimmy was awake.

**Later That Night**

**Back On The Bus**

"Helli phone!"Lyn-z yelled from the living area. I ran towards her and grabbed my phone.

"Hey" I ran to the back again.

"I miss you" Trace said through the phone.

"I miss you too. And the twins"

"Yeah they miss you but they went to bed so they can't talk"

"That's ok I just miss you guys I'm not home sick yet but I will be"

"Well You'll be back just after your birthday, the 22?"

"Yeah but I am away from my family, I missed my high school graduation and prom, and I am having responsibility fits where I don't want to do anything wrong"

"It's ok baby it'll fly by. Tomorrow Avenly,Brandon, and Morgan will be out there, you guys will practice perform and move on"

"Yeah I guess" My phone beeped.

"Hey can I call you back in a few I have another call"

"Ok bye"

"Bye baby I miss you"

"You too bye" I changed to the new call.

"Hello?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Avenly yelled into the phone causing everyone to run to me thinging I yelled.

"Ok well first,great for you second, tell Brandon congrats on growing the balls to ask after 2 years of considering it third, I need my hearing for my line of work so let's not yell k?" I looked to Lyn-z.

"Avenly is getting married" I mouthed to her.

"Yeah just thought I'd tell you"

"Ok well wait awhile for kids k?" my phone beeped again.

"can I talk to you later? I have another call"

"K bye" she hung up before I could say bye.I opened the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me can my Girlfriend come on tour?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah sure but you 2 are sharing a bunk"

"Whatever see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and called Trace back.

"Hey baby" He answered.

"Hey life just officially got better for everyone around me"

"Why?"

"Morgan's girlfriend is coming on tour and Brandon grew balls and asked Avenly to marry him"

"Wow I'm sorry I wish I could be there"

"No It's ok I don't want the twins exposed to this at that age and you need a break"

"I'm fine the twins I understand"

"Yeah well I'm tired I had to play babysitter because I was being responsible"

"Ok baby sweet dreams bye baby"

"Bye" I hung up and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

"Everyone up" I yelled opening all of the bunk curtains.

"What?"

"I am going to get breakfast and we need to get there early let's go" I said.

"Fine" everyone got up and dressed and we left after getting TBM.

**After Lunch**

"That was great!" Steve said as we were walking back towards the bus.

"Yeah you know where to go Helli" Rainbow said.

"Yeah thx but now I need to find a car to get my band" I took out my phone and called Joanne.

"Hello?"

"Hey where's your Vegas house?"

"Just off the strip why?"

"Can I use your car?"

"Yeah the code for the box is 1182"

"K thanks bye"

"Bye" she texted me the directions.

"K guys I need to run so I will see you guys back at the bus" I waved and took off running.

**At Joanne's House**

I looked at the picture she sent me then to the beige house. It looked exactly the same. She said the lock box was behind the second pillar from the right. I found it easily and opened it to reveal several sets of keys. I found a set that looked like escalade keys, another that looked like jeep keys, and another for a Porsche.

_God she needs to spend her money a different way_

I took the Jeep keys and went to the garage. The jeep was Black with a purple stripe,It had no doors, and it was a soft top.

"I love this car" I got in and started the engine. It sounded great. I pulled out of the garage and made sure everything was closed and locked before I left. I turned on the radio to the alternative channel and put on my sunglasses driving towards the Airport. I got there in minutes.

"Helli!!" I heard someone yell half an hour later.

"Guys!!" I turned just in time to be tackled.

"Great to see you guys and girl I have never met before?" I said towards Morgan's girlfriend that was standing behind everyone.

"You sure you don't know her?" I looked at her again. She was familiar I had definitely met her before.

"Hi I'm Helli you do seem vaguely familiar have I met you before?"

"Yeah you were the girl with the pink phone at our concert at the helicopter pad in 2009"

"Jonnie and Brookie! Your Jonnie!"

"Yeah" I looked at Morgan.

"How did you 2 meet?"

"A party what else?" Morgan said.

"I've known Morgan for about 5 months now he asked me last week if I would be his girlfriend"

"Wow well did he tell you that you 2 are sharing a bunk?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that not like anything is going to happen" I looked at Morgan and he looked back the same way. I shook my head.

"Ok everyone to the Jeep" They didn't have bags,except Jonnie, because They were already in the bus so we all fit in the jeep. Of course my driving scared the living shit out of Jonnie but we were at the venue fast.

"I'm back" I said throwing the keys on the counter and getting a can of green tea out of the fridge.

"Hey guys" Everyone greeted everyone.

"Guys this id my girlfriend Jonnie" Morgan said.

"Then the couple rules basically apply to CC"Steve said looking at Jimmy.

"Guys leave the girl alone she's an innocent mind that doesn't understand us"I said.

"Whatever Helli can we have another shooter before we go to rehearsal?" Steve asked.

"And let's not spike Jimmy's drink this time"Lyn-z said. I snaped and sighed.

"Dammit! Oh well yeah let me get the stuff"I grabed the bag and started making them.

"Someone go ask TBM if they want one"I said. Steve went and asked. They all came over to the us and I made 11 shooters one for all of TBM and MSI plus me. When we were done I cleaned everything and put it away.

"Rehearsal Time!!!" I yelled walking off the bus.

"Helli are we running all the joins?" Chibi asked.

"Yeah do we have the final worked out?" I asked.

"The one for all 3 of us? Yeah we have all the stuff to practice we need to know who is running on what instruments"

"Well I say we just run everyone on their own instruments and have certain people play certain parts" I said.

"Ok and what song are we doing?" Jimmy asked.

"That I have covered"

"She wrote all the songs minus the one TBM and MSI are doing together" Chibi said

"Ok well let's just all run our normal sets and then at the end play that part"

"Helli why don't you run guitar for that tonight, I'll play bass and Morgan can sing?" Avenly asked.

"Brandon?" I looked at him.

"That's fine" He said.

"Ok well then it's settled let's get our asses in gear" I said. We ran through our entire set timed it took about 4 and a half hours.

"looks like we're running midnight shows" I said grabbing my towel and wiping some sweat off.

"Yeah just wait for your independent tour when you do like 9 encores" Jimmy said.

"Thanks but that's not until February" I said. I yawned.

"Awe is the little girl tired?" Rhim said.

"Lesson number one on touring with Car Crash" I turned and grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor.

"Don'..." I smiled and walked onto the bus. I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and went to my bunk .

**5 Hours Later**

I woke up and found a note tapped on my arm.

_Helli,_

_Everyone is at the venue thought you were tired will come get you before the concert. Morgan and Jonnie went and got food there is a salad in the fridge for you._

_Avenly_

I got up and changed into Converse that came up to my mid thigh with fishnet tights underneath them, my white parade dress which I had cut down so it ended an inch above the converse, a long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, I did my hair so that it came over my left eye, and I did my makeup. My eyes had black eye shadow with a heavy layer of eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. My phone started playing early sunsets over Monroeville.

"Hello?" I answered. I was walking to get my salad.

"Hey how is the first day going?" Frank asked.

"Great I am about to head over to the arena now after I eat my lunch"

"Helli it's a little late for lunch"

"Well I worked through it and then slept until now"

"Ok fine well do you know what the girls are up to?" I sat at the table with my salad and green tea.

"No but they are trying to send Trace and I on a real honeymoon but neither of us want to go we agreed that most likely wouldn't happen"I started eating.

"Well ok but they have kidnapped the twins and are nowhere to be found right now"

"Well I am usually calm about that but I am gonna call them"

"Ok"

"Well did you hear about Morgan;s new girl friend?"

"No who is she?"

"Jonnie of Jonnie and Brookie"

"The radio Disney chicks?"

"Yeah she's pretty cool and she remembers me from like 3 years ago"

"Oh cool well Jamia's calling so I'll call you later"

"K bye" I hung up and continued eating. When I was done I called Ashlee.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yeah it's Helli why are you kidnapping my kids? Don't you have a kid of your own to kidnap?"

"Yeah but we need them Helli you and Trace just need some alone time if you don't want a honeymoon then how about a vacation?"

"We have a family vacation coming up when I get back"

"No just you and Trace"

"Too bad" I looked up at the clock on the wall.

"No please Helli"

"Look I have to go I need to plan something out with everyone we will continue this discussion later and keep my kids safe bye" I hung up and cleaned up before heading to the venue.


	4. Hoping

I walked towards the venue thinking of the setlist. I didn't know if we were going to keep bullet colored butterflies or not. I made it to the dressing room as I decided to just keep it.

"Hello sleepy head" Lyn-z said.

"Yo" I said sitting down.

"Little short?" Avenly asked pointing tp my dress.

"No it's fine"

"Whatever" Chibi said.

"Ok well I say we have a party night tonight to celebrate our first concert and the fact that I don't have to go to school tomorrow" I said.

"Not a good idea" Morgan said.

"Since when what is up with you lately? Really after that thing between you and me after Calvin you haven't been the same" I asked. Everyone probably thought I was drunk.

"Nothing you broke away from everyone we all have I have Jonnie, you have Trace and the twins, Avenly and Brandon have each other. It's what happens as people get older Helli"

"Really because last time I check I was the one that was getting thrown under the bus" I said standing to look at him.

"We all agreed that was fine even you said it was fine" He said standing too. I knew what was going to happen.

"Ok everyone calm down!" Brandon yelled.

"What is happening to us" Avenly asked standing up.

"We all got a life and realized that we can't actually do this forever" I said. I looked at everyone in the room.

"Ok look at what is going on around us" I held my arms up to signal everyone around us.

"Everyone here is fine and I am in a corner did you realize that?" I saw everyone drop their eyes.

"I need to go" I got up and went for the door but was stopped by Morgan.

"What about the concert?"

"If I don't get a break I will explode on someone and I don't think you want that to happen" he sighed and moved. I walked back to the bus and found my cig stash. I grabbed the cigs, a lighter, and my ipod. I had an hour before the concert started. I put on som short shorts under my dress and headed to the stage. I sat down on the stage and looked for the song. I turned on about a girl by The Academy is and took my shoes off.

"Great time now for the show" I whispered before doing a few cartwheels. An hour later a security guard walked over to me.

"They are opening the gates now"

"Thank you" I said grabbing my stuff and walking backstage.

_God I just blew up at my best friends for no reason!_

I wanted to punch myself. I looked at my shoes as I put them on. I had to go appoligize. I stood up after putting my shoes on and walked towards the dressing room. Everyone but Morgan was there.

"Where is Morgan?"

"He said he needed some alone time" Jonnie said. I looked at everyone. This didn't sound good. I practically ran towards the buses.

"Morgan!!" I knew Morgan to do stupid things when he was pissed.I smelled the cig smoke and knew someone was behind the bus,sure enough there he was smoking a cig.

"Now I know why you smoke" he said taking a drag but coughing half way through.

"Morgan what are you doing?" I asked taking the cig and getting rid of it.

"You are so Right we are all growing apart" He said.

"dude no I am wrong I know you guys were together and I was in school and with the twins and Trace. I know I am wrong please just forget about it and let go back to the venue the concert is about to start"

"Helli do you ever regret going with the band?"

"Never why? Do you?"

"I dropped out of high school we all did you stayed and now if something goes wrong what am I going to do in life?" He asked.

"You will be a musician because we are way too good for them to just drop us like that" I said.

"I hope you're right" he said getting up. I just stared at him.

"Don't ever smoke again" I said.

"I won't I got better things to help me through" He smiled and held his hand out for me. I gladly took it and we walked back to the dressing room.

"Where did you go?"Avenly asked Morgan.

"Dumbass here was smoking" I said sitting back where I was.

"Why does it matter you smoke too"Brandon said.

"I am stopping I stopped altogether when I found out about the twins and I had my first cig since then this morning"

"I won't anymore I promise"Morgan said.

"Ok good look I don't want to fight anymore I'm sorry I blew up on you guys, I guess I just miss my family, but there's something I need to tell you" everyone in the room looked straight at me.

"What happened?" Avenly looked down at my stomach.

"Avenly I have 2 kids already don't need anymore" Sh looked away redfaced.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"Um Well as you know I basically just graduated high school right?" everyone nodded.

"Well I received numerous offers from international colleges" everyone was just looking at me.

"We need to cancel the tour after this one"

"What?! You can't just cancel a tour because you want to go to college!" Brandon said.

"I knew this was going to happen look who has the same voice as me?"

"Ok now look I really want to go to college and I will be going to either Serbia,Russia, or of them we have performed in yet so maybe in my off time we can do a tour there but I only need a year off I can get a faster degree because I already have my associates degree" I was standing and Brandon was standing as well and about to say something until Avenly was in between the 2 of us.

"Ok fine then how about we just deal with the tour at hand and stop worrying about the future" I froze.

**Flashback**

"Calvin what is going to happen?" I asked. We were alone in the bus because everyone had gone out to eat.

"Don't worry about the future worry about what is going on right now"

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" He kissed me.

**End Flashback**

That was the night that lead to the Twins. I didn't even realize that I was crying until the tear dropped onto my hand. I looked down at my hand then back at everyone else.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just let me fix my makeup" I turned and sat down at the mirror table for the dressing. We kept a bag of basic make up in all of our dressing rooms. I fixed my make up and just stared at the floor. I think everyone just sat there watching me. This happened every once and awile and I told Trace every time but I had never had a replay of that night. I needed to tell him. I turned the chair to get up and everyone was standing behind the chair.

"Are you ok?" Lyn-z asked. I just nodded and walked out of the door to call Trace.

**Lyn-z**

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know she's been acting weird lately I think something is going on" Morgan said

"What are you guys going to do?"

"She would never miss a concert and Brandon she doesn't want to cancel that tour it hurts her to do that" Avenly said.

"Well she is telling us now?"

"She just found out 3 days ago that she got the scholarships she decided what she was going to do 2 nights ago" I said.

"Well I will apologize when she comes back in"

"Ok w-"

"TBM your on in 5" A guy yelled.

"Ok that's our cue see you guys in a few" Chibi said walking out with the band following.

"Ok now look she will be back in a few just talk to her" I said.

"Ok"

**Helli**

After my talk with Trace I sat there talking to the twins.

"So then Bandit hit the drum and the drumstick flew out of her hand and almost hit Grandpa" I laughed.

"Yeah and Grandpa told her to play bass instead"

"Well I have been hearing a lot about bandit what about you 2?" I asked.

"Well I am playing drums" Dimitri said.

"and I am playing guitar grandpa said I will be playing like you, daddy, uncle Ray, Uncle Steve, Tom, and him in no time." Slash said.

"Yeah and Bob is teaching me how to play house of wolves" Dimitri said.

"Oh well that's good well Mommy has to go the concert just started and I have to go on soon"

"Ok bye mommy we love you!" they both yelled.

"Bye I love you too tell everyone I said hi"

"Everyone Mommy said Hi!" They yelled. That meant they were all at our house again.

"Bye" I hung up and decided to go back inside. I walked in and saw TBM heading towards the stage.

"Good luck guys!" I yelled to then. They all turned and waved before continueing towards the stage. I walked into the dressing room. Everyone stared at me but said nothing.

"FYI I'm fine nothing to worry about so you can speak or do whatever I know you want to do"

"What happened?" Jonnie asked. Morgan was most likely mentally hit himself in the head.

"Just memories" Everyone that had turned away and looked at me again.

"What memories?" Avenly asked. I looked her in the eyes then at everyone and back to her.

"Fine" I basically just told her to wait a sisters we had our own little language to talk when people were around.

"You two are weird" Steve said.

"What are you expecting?" Avenly asked.

"Yeah one of us pent most of her life in an adoption home and has been going through a ton of crap" I said.

"The other is a 16 yearold mom with issues and a lot of depressing" Avenly said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" She smiled.

"Ok well Morgan how many songs are you doing?" I asked.

"Let' do 2 or 3 and the rest you can have"

"K you starting or ending?"

"I guess I'll start tonight"

"Ok well whatever set we run tonight we are running the same one in 2 weeks"

"Ok" Everyone was just looking around the room.

"I say we play a game" I said.

"What game?"Jimmy asked.

"Calm yourself and I don't know something with beer" I said.

"What is with you and the alcohol?" Steve asked.

"I haven't drank since I don't even know when" I said.

"Ok fine what are we going to do?" Steve asked.

"I don't know first thing is who's in?" I asked.

"I am" Jimmy raised his hand.

"Me too" Steve said. I looked around and no one said anything else.

"Ok fine everyone can stay here while we go get the beer" I got up and followed Jimmy and Steve out the door towards the bus.

"Do we have any Malibu?"

"No we only have beer and what ever you brought"

"I didn't bring Malibu" I pouted.

"Whatever" Jimmy said.

"Just bring something" Steve said disappearing to the back to get the beer.

"Hey Helli can you switch sets with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure go tell Chibi though"I said.

"I will come on let's go" He said walking out. I just grabbed the bag of stuff I had and followed him back to the dressing room.

"ok well what are we doing?" I asked.

"Just drink I am don't want to play a game" Jimmy said. I grabbed the bottle of JD I had and drank straight from the bottle.

"Helli don't get shit faced before we go on please" Avenly said.

"Ok wait Jimmy you still need to tell Chibi"

"Ok I'll be right back" he took his beer with him and walked towards the stage.

"10 on him just walking on stage no matter what they are doing" I said.

"I'll take that bet" Morgan said. We sat waiting for him to come back. He came back 5 minutes later.

"She said fine and the crowd says hi"

"Did you jst walking on stage?" I asked.

"Yeah they just finished their second to last song" He said with a duh tone.

"Pay up Morgan" He groaned before giving me a ten dollar bill.

"Next band 5 minute warning!" Someone yelled.

"That's our cue people and before we go Does anyone know about the 2 of you dating?" I asked Jonnie and Morgan.

"Yeah lots of people someone in the press does but we haven't confirmed it yet" Morgan said.

"Ok then my plan shall prevail!" I said before running towards the stage JD in hand.

"Helli! Wait for us!" Brandon yelled. I stopped and they all ran into me.

"Thanks guys" I said as they all got off of me.

"Sorry what's with the JD?"

"Jimmy will drink it if I don't" I whined.

"Fine fine just go to your place when it's time" Avenly said.

"I will when it's time to go" I said walking towards the stage. I got there as TBM walked off.

"Jimmy walked on the stage unannounced why?"

"He wants to get shitfaced so he wanted to switch with us"

"Ok well I will be back for the song"

"K" she went to grab something before she came back to sing with well tonight Morgan.

"You're on!" We all ran on stage me with the drums and I started playing the second everyone was ready. We ended fast.

"Alright everyone give it up for Chibi!!!" Morgan yelled and the crowd screamed.

"Ok well this is the first concert of tour do you know what that means?" He asked. The crowd yelled. We had the tradition of first concert of the tour. Everyone loved the idea and that's why every first concert is always sold out.

"Alright now who is it going to be this time?" I was looking for a few people to bring up on stage.

"I got one!" I said into my mike.

"Ok go get 'em!" Morgan said. I jump off the drum platform and walked towards Morgan.

"Who is it going to be?"

"I don't know they have to catch me first don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah wait take the mike" He handed me the wireless mike he had.

"Everyone going to catch me?" I asked. Every one screamed.

"No I don't think so" I shrugged. This was a seated theatre so there were aisle.

"No hey no one move from their seats ok?" everyone yelled 'yeah'.

"Ok" I walked to the back of the stage getting ready to jump. See all of our fans knew I was very acrobatic and dramatic and liked to be big but the thing is I HATE TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION. So when I am on stage I am hidden from everyone else. So I was standing at the back of the stage looking at the balcony and back of the crowded place looking for a nice group of people to bring on stage.

"Ok we have a balcony so I'll just take over singing from here" I said. Everyone switch, that's another thing we were very spontaneous we would usually play songs that popped into our head.

"Ok here I come" I ran and did my jump off the stage with a cartwheel. I hit the barrier and landed in the aisle. The crowd cheered as I ran though the aisles towards a curtain that I knew could hold my weight. I was tipsy and climbing up a curtain to the balcony.

"Dude what are you doing!!"Morgan yelled into the mike. I laughed and kept climbing. I was on the balcony now.

"Sorry I didn't want to take the stairs" I said into the mike. I walked to the couple.

"May I ask for your names?" I said.

"Missy and Calvin" I smiled.

"Would you like to join me on stage?" I asked the 2 of them.

"We would love that" They both said.I grabbed a few more people before we all took the stairs down the stairs to the stage.

"Alright we have our stage guests now who is ready to fucking rock!!!" I yelled into the mike. The rest of the concert went great.

"So what are we doing?" Jimmy asked as we walked to the bus.

"I am calling Trace and then going to bed" I said taking out my phone and walking ahead.

"You're no fun!" he yelled from behind me. I laughed and kept walking.

"Trace speaking"

"Hello baby" I said.

"Hey how was the concert?"

"Awesome I climbed some curtains the usual really" We both laughed.

"That's cool so when's next break?"

"When we get back to LA"

"Well no flying at least"

"True well I can't wait to see you"

"Yeah well we should be careful the girls got Mason,Andy, and Blake to try and talk me into a 'vacation'"

"Wow they must really want something to happen"

"Yeah well not time yet"

"Very true" I said as I walked on to the bus.

"So did you tell everyone about the college scholarships?" He asked.

"Yeah they aren't happy"

"Well it would be cool for you to just take a long break like that seriously when was the last time you had a break longer than 3 months?" He asked.

"I don't even remember"

"Well then break is a must maybe we can rent a place where ever you go and that would be nice"

"YHeah I guess"

"I have one request though"

"What?" I said after laughing.

"Please go somewhere they speak English for my sake" I laughed at that.

"I was going to decide on Australia anyways"

"Ok good I don't think I can handle Russian or Siberian or what ever they speak there" I laughed.

"Yeah well then we better see where we can rent down there soon"

"I will get right on that" I yawned.

"Hey I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed"

"Ok night babe"

"Goodnight tell the twins I love them"

"I will bye" I hung up and I jumped on the bus going straight to my bunk. I fell asleep soon after.

**The Next morning**

I woke up and the bus was moving. I sat up and looked at my phone. Someone was calling.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Hey it's Gee" Gerard said.

"Oh hey man what's up?"

"Apparently not you but do you know what's up with the girls and the metro guys minus Trace?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk about it"

"Just promise me you're not preggos"

"I swear on my own life I am not pregnant and won't be ever again or at least for a very long time.

"Ok good"

"So whats new?" I asked him.

"Nothing just sitting around you know"

"Yeah I know its so hard now that you decided it wasn't fun to go touring anymore" I joked.

"You're right it is we all miss it" Gee said.

"What ever hey I'm tired I'm going to bed"

"Ok night Helli"

"Night Gee"

I woke up and we were in Salt Lake City Utah. I had gotten a call from Bert about a month ago and we decided we were going to meet up today. After I got dressed and got in the car we had rented I headed towards Orem. It was a 45 minute drive and I knew I was meeting them at some random restaurant on state st. I parked and walked in. I saw them sitting in a corner. We were by ourselves in the restaurant. I walked towards them.

"There's a murderer in the restaurant!" I yelled. They all turned to me.

"Look at you" Bert said as I made it to the table.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Too long" Dan said. They all stood and hugged me.

"No kidding so how have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Not good lately" I said sitting next to Dan.

"Having problem's with Trace?" Jeph asked.

"No..well it involves him but its not either of our faults"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Well all of the girls want to send us on a real honeymoon but Trace and I agreed we didn't want one"

"Really so you already know he's good in bed?" Bert asked.

"Really so you already know Gerard is good in bed?" I shot back causing everyone but Bert to laugh. He blushed a little.

"Anyways how are the twins?" Jeph asked.

"They are great but they are a lot like Calvin"

"How so?" Dan asked.

"Calvin had a way with words he scammed so many people into saying or doing things. The other day before I left the boys scammed me into making them cookies **AND** cleaning their room for them" The guys just laughed.

"Well I hope they don't turn out exactly like him" Dan said without thinking. There was an awkward silence that settled after that. I had my head down and when I looked up they were all looking at me.

"I hope so too" I said with a single tear slipping down my cheek.

This chapter is dedicated to allie. I stopped updating because i was tired of people slamming my stories. I also stopped because i am a 14 year old sophmore in high school hat has all but one friend, who i have known and loved (i do think hes nice and fun to hang with and we could be in a great relationship together) for about a year, and he's not exactly the most popular but he enjoys doing what he does. he plays clarinet, drums, he's in marching band and drumline every season,he's a thespian and is working on the school musical right now, and yet it seems i am his only real friend? i don't know why this world hate me so but i used to be involved in so much and when my parents got divorced almost 4 long years ago i gave everything up and sat in a corner wishing i could die. i went from being the extremely smart,popular, fun kid to be around to the i cut, i wish i was dead already, goth child that every parent tells their children to stay away from. I was 9 at the time and when my mom moved me to the worst gang town in the state when i was 11, I met some friends. They were 7 or 8 years older than me and loved to party. I got caught up in being KID FOR THE FIRST TIME IN SO LONG. the only problem with that was that it meant doing stuff u arent proud of. I still look back at those years and wish they would come back, but they never will. all my friends from down there are across the country being famous or in my best friends situation hes a producer in Cali that i occasionally talk to. Now that I am in high school i have new friends and new problems. I am a teenager in my least favorite day of teh year is valentines day. Why? because around the clock i get calls or texts or emails or ims or something from friends asking for advice about their relationship problems. Why they call me? I can't tell you but its depressing seeing how they always are happy with their significant other and im like a third wheel. I have NEVER been in a relationship and for the first time since the thought crossed me I broke down crying this valentines day because everyone was happy but me. now why did i just rant forever about that? because this is my outlet for expression my problems because seeing as everyone comes to me for all of their problems i never have anyone to go to for mine. If you just read this entire thing please message me because i need help with this story. And for Allie I write thank you if i hadn't gotten your review i would have never started writing my friend ever reads this, Kitty Jizz and you would make a great couple seeing as how much we supposedly aren't good for each other as you claim even though we are carbon copies.

XOXO  
Helli


	5. change of heart

After I calmed down a bit I looked up and took a deep breath.  
"so are you guys coming to the show?" I asked  
" sure if you want us too I just need to let Emily know" Bert said  
"cool so how r u and Emily?"I asked. That launched Bert into a long talk about the twins and what they have done every second since seeing me last. I was hearing him tell me about his daughter,Helena, and Emily hanging out together. It really made me think.  
"hello? Earth to Helena do u copy?" DAn said  
"I'm still here" I said  
"yeah well it's almos-" my phone rang and cut him off  
"hello?" I answered  
"hey we kind of need a dummer or a singer in 25 minutes" Morgan said throgh the phone.  
" I'll b there" I hung up.  
" it's time to go guys"  
"you got a car big enough to fit us?"  
"yeah let's go"  
we all got into the car I had rented and rive to the venue. We were all talking the entire time but I was thinking like I was before about Emily and her daughter and I made one of the biggest desicions I could ever make.  
2 WEEKS LATER  
BACK IN LA  
yesterday we had a day show so we could have left earlier but everyone wanted to go out to eat. We finally left at about 9 the next morning. It was 9 that night when we finally got to LA. I ran out of the bus so fast I fell twice. As I neared the door trace came outside and met me halfway.  
" I missed you so much" I said.  
" I missed you too"he said.  
" we will be back at 9 so no baby-making and we will cine get you if we have too" Jimmy said. I fliped him ff before going inside with trace.  
" I need to talk t you" I said to him.  
" is everything ok?" he asked.  
"yeah I just did some thinking and I changed my Ming about something we agreed wouldn't happen for awhile" we went and sat down at the table after I made some coffe fr us.  
"sp what fo you want to talk about?" he asked.  
"well i went and hung out with the guys from the used and Bert was telling me about Emily and her daughter and it got me thinking-"  
" you want to have a daughter?" he Sked.  
"yeah" I replied waiting to see what he wS going to do.  
" Does thus mean we are going on a real honeymoon ?" h asked.  
" that's the thing it's never that easy I don't want then to think I'm just being a teenager And just want to do it for sex" I said  
" well then we say that you want some alon time with me it's really the only thing I can say I mean most of the time it's the g everyone says is n it for the sex and I've been thrown under the bus plenty of times so if the is what you really want I can gladly take the blame for you" he said.  
" why do I get the feeling that you were going to talk to me Bout the sane thing?" I asked him.  
" because was I mean don't get me wrong the boys are awesome but if they are like this now imagine what they are gong to be like as teenagers" my eyes widened he was so right it wasn't even funny.  
" ok I understand so are we really gonna go trough with that?" I asked  
" I guess so" he smiled at me and I smiled back.  
" let's go watch a movie" he said. I walked upstairs with him and we watched the nightmare before Christmas when it was over j changed into pjs and went t bed.  
THE NEXT MORNING  
I woke up to the boys atacking me.  
"MOMMY!" they yelled hugging me.  
"SLASH DIMKA! mommy missed you so much!" I hugged back.  
"mommy daddy helped us make you breakfast!" slash said  
" yup we made you an omlet!" dimitri said  
" awe thanks guys let's go eat" I got up and followed the. Down stairs where trace was waiting with a plate for me and he had set the table for all of us and made food c  
"awe baby this is so sweet!" I walked over and kissed him.  
"ewww!" the boys said  
"lates just eat boys" I said sitting down. We all sat down And ate when we were done it was almost 9. I looked at trace and he looked at the clock then back at me.  
" guys why don't you go get dressed" trace said. They gae. Both of us a kis and then ran upstairs.  
"what r u planning?" I asked him.  
" something along the lines of a jail break" he smiled at me.  
LYN-Z  
"Lyn-z go in and get her" Jimmy said  
"why me?" I asked  
"because I'm tired" jimmy said  
"fine but did you call?" I asked  
"yes I have been for the last half an hour" Steve said  
"yeah I called trace a few times too" kitty said  
"fine" I walked out of the bus towards the house. When I got there I rang the doorbell after no one answered. I banged on the door a few times.  
"guys open the fucking door guys!" I yelled. No one answered.  
"I'm opening the door! You better be ready!" I yelled getting out my spare key and opening the door. I walked upstairs and towards helli and traces bedroom.  
"I'm coming in!" I yelled before opening the door. The bed was made and everything looked neat and put away. I walked into the bathroom and there was no one In there. As I was walking out the door I noticed a piece of paper on the door:  
Lyn-z  
I know they sent you in here because they were to lazy too. I brought helli and the twins out for some family time I promise she will be back in time for the concert. Now for another subject, helli and I had talked last night and we decided we wanted to go on a real honeymoon on one condion, no one but you and whoever is absolutely nessicary to plan it can know and helli wants frank to watch the twins while we are gone. So I guess I can say bur. Thus note but it's way too cliche so I guess just trash it and remember don't tell anyone.  
Trace.

My eyes widened reading the last part. I grabbed the note and walked downstairs. I made sure to lock the door on my way out and went to the bus.  
"sonwheres the teenage love bird?" jimmy asked  
"family day" I said. Jimmy Steve kitty and the now awake Morgan all looked at me.  
"you Re kidding right? We had to do a rehersal for our video today too!"Morgan practically yelled.  
"well don't yell at us for her goin a wall" Jimmy said.  
"well I guess we can all go to the venue after lunch now since she was the one that needed to be there" Lyn-z said  
"yeah"  
"actually I need to go talk to gee" I said  
" fine we will drop you at your house"  
AT THE WAY HOUSE  
" gee I'm hoke again"  
"I thought you had to be at the venue?" he asked walking over to me. Bandit was at preschool.  
"I have something to show you" I said pulling out the letter from trace. I handed it to him for him to read. He looked at it and looked back at me after reading it.  
"is this for real? He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"yeah but it's weird just 2weeks ago she said she wasn't even going to consider it. " I said  
"well I guess we cab go along with it for now who else do you plan on telling?" he asked  
"jamia, Ashlee, Krista,ALicia, the metro guys, and frank"  
Well that's better than I thought it would be" he said.  
"well that and if I told rose she would tell Miley and then everyone would know. " I said smirking.  
"ok" I could tell he was thinking about something.  
"what's up?" I asked  
"what would make her change her mind so suddenly? She wouldn't even listen to you guys before why start now what started all of this in the first place? Is there something she hopes to get out of this?" he asked.  
"I could ask trace but they are busy right now"  
"so what are you doing now?" he asked  
"going to call everyone and get planning"  
" I just thought of something" he said  
"what?" I asked  
"does helli know you have this did trace tell her that he wrote this? Are you sure it's not him trying to-" I cut him off  
"trace is way too over protective to do that and besides this is helli we are talking about if she didn't want to we would know" I explained to him.  
"I understand does this mean I need Togo get frank and jamia?" he asked  
"no they are busy right now" jamia was pregnant.  
"doing what?" he asked  
"I don't know they went a wall and went to do something too I tried to call on the way over here in fact everyone should be here soon" as I said that the door bell rang. I ran to answer it.  
"so when where and how?" Ashlee said walking in with Bronx followed by everyone else.  
"and why do we have to be here?" mason asked  
"I don't want to plan stuff for just her to do I want trace to have some input in this without actually havin any input if that makes any sense" they looked at me likening was crazy.  
"guess nit well let's get planning"


End file.
